The EverChanging Minds Of The Rich
by TatiannaXoxo
Summary: When Melody, an elegant and civil sixteen-year-old teen is forced into an arranged marriage, Kyoya is obliged to show her to the Host Club. When the two teens want to slit each others throat open, Melody spends her time purposely annoying Kyoya.
1. Chapter 1

I smiled politely as my mother and Mr. Ootori continued their long chit-chat. Mr. Ootori hardly spoke, only offering polite nods and words of approval while she raved about marriage. Of course, it wasn't _their _marriage. No, my mother refused to love again, and Mr. Ootori was not a single man. He was married with three sons and, I beleive, a daughter. Forgive me if I've made a mistake.

They were speaking of _my _marriage. The wedding wouldn't be for a long time. Mr. Ootori's youngest son, Kyoya, had propsed just yesterday, and a dinner party was absolutely nessacary in my mothers' eyes. A lot of talking was done, too much for my liking. Kyoya even offered his hand in quite a few dances, and i was more than willing to dance with anyone who asked. Many men, and quite a few women, did ask. Of course, no boy would lay a hand on me without Kyoya's full aproval, and I knew he could care less. Either way, Kyoya let them, saying, 'of course, so long as you don't get too attached'. It was getting quite annoying.

"I really didn't think Melody even excepted such an offer. She's so stubborn, and I'm afraid she gets it from her father. Anyway, she often avoids such bright young men such as your son, and goes after anyone she can get a thrill out of." she spoke with energy, speaking loud and clear.

I laughed dutifully, though I was extremely annoyed. She hardly knew me. "No, mother. I would never dream of throwing myself at _any_ man, no matter how captivating. But I can't deny that Kyoya is quite the gentleman, and will be extremely sucessful, even if not the heir to business. I will try my best to love him as much as I possibly can."

"Of course," Kyoya stated, speaking for the first time in an hour. "And I wish you the best of luck with your future business."

"Thank you, and I wish the same for you." I said with the same fake respect, as if challenging his own polite smile.

Mother grinned at us, "You two can support each other like a husband and wife should. Or either business would fail."

"I doubt it. Harmony is hard to find when you don't exactly like the person."

"You'll live."

"Of course." I replied. "And I'll give as much advice as he'll except."

My mother laughed, "Men are stupid, dear. He'll have to learn to listen to someone as smart as you. It's their nature."

"Anyone can be smart or talented. I think girls fawn too much, and most men are extremely smart."

" I haven't met any." she snapped.

"Then you haven't looked hard enough." I turned my head and cleared my throat.

She smiled this demented grin that she often gave off when trying to control her anger, obviously she didn't like me talking back so rudely. She turned back to Mr. Ootori, "What do you think? What made you want your son to marry her? Obviously she is beautiful and talented, but her father hasn't left her much wealth."

He gave a stony, cold smile, "I already think highly of her. If continues such good grades and doesn't stop her commissions, I think she'll make a sucessful at-home business."

I gave a curt nod, "Thank you,"

I yawned, covering my mouth with a hand before turning to mom. The dinner had long been over with, and the other guests had already gone home. It was late. "May I leave? The dinner was wonderful. Thank you."

"Yes, of course." Mr. Ootori said. "It's our pleasure."

"Make sure to get some sleep, Melody. Tomarrow will be a busy day. I'm sure Kyoya will show you around Ouran." Mom said.

I laughed, "he's in a grade above me, and we have completely different classes. I'm sure he will be busy getting to his own classes, not showing me mine. I beleive I'll navigate the school by myself."

"He wouldn't mind introducing you to his little club, and sitting with you at lunch." she defended, her sharp look warning me not to talk back. I almost rolled my eyes. But,no.

I smiled, and arched one eyebrow. Kyoya assured her than he would show her around as much as he could, which I beleive consoled her worries.

"Well, then, I suppose I will see you tomarrow, Kyoya. Good night."

They all murmured they're own good-byes, and mother promised me she would be home soon, wanting to extend her talk with my soon-to-be father-in-law. Kyoya was also allowed to go.

I hardly spared him a glance once in the hallway, completely concerned about getting home. My car was left back home, so I had two options. To walk or call a taxi of some sort. Since I had a huge fear of taxis after some... unfortunate experiences, I decided to walk along the sidewalk. I hurried home as fast as I could.

By the time I was in my room, I was completely and utterly exhausted. I prepared my backpack for the next day and climbed into my huge bed, shutting my eyes and quickly fading into a dreamless, deep sleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!Breakline time

The school had very little style to offer. Hardly any comfort, either. The stucture and orginization of the buildings was a mess of different styles and horrific colors. Pink marble is not as elegant as it sounds. The gardens looked nice, but the hedges weren't quite shaped like they should've been. Maybe I was being too picky, though.

The school uniforms were possibly the worst part. They were a horrific yellow color, and I felt like a marshmellow, though I didn't completely mind the fact they added some weight to my waist, without making me look fat. I was skinny, and a lot of times it disgusted me. Just like those super models; it was revolting. Except this was natural, and, in my moms words: 'A young lady should never stuff her face with too much sugar, because once she grows out of a size 2, she's hardlyy attractive.' I hate mom...

During the school day, I made sure to walk with Kyoya through the halls as much as possible, just to be a bother. Though I tried to express my hatred for him subtly.

"Miss Chevalier, how are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"I'm doing fine."

I smiled, "Oh, and please call me Melody. We're engaged, theres hardly an excuse for formalities anymore."

"If thats what you want."

"Thank you." I clasped my hands behind my back as we walked.

With that, no more was said until we entered the cafeteria, where I spoke up, "I'm not hungry right now. The noise would only give me a headache. So, if you don't mind, I'm fine with walking around. I need to find my way around this maze of a school eventually."

"Of course. Perhaps I should introduce you to the Host Club?"

"No, no; I couldn't bear to be such a bother. We can wait until it opens."

"If you insist. You remind me too much of your mother." he stated, a slightly amused smirk on his face.

I scoffed, "I am nothing like my mother. No one has ever made that comparison, and I dare say it's not a true statement. She has no grace, no common sense and definately no patience. I hate that witch, so please, don't compare me to someone as awful as she is."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Melody. While it is true you both posess a...different charm, you are just as stubborn as she is."

"You didn't exactly offend me, Kyoya. I was simply letting you hear my thoughts on such a disgraceful woman."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I doubt you'd care so much."

"Then you've misjudged me."

I laughed.

He arched an eyebrow, and I couldn't help but smirk, wondering how they managed to be so nicely shaped.

"Whats so funny? I don't know if I should be offended or not that you think me being genuinely kind is odd."

"I'm not trying to hurt your big, bad manly pride."

He gave his best civil smile, as I did mine. "The difference between you and I is that I know my place; you don't."

Ouch. I glared at him, refusing to let him win this little competion. "I know very well were I belong; if I didn't, I would've refused you right away. But, life isn't that easy. Sometimes I wish it was." And with that, I spun on my heel and walked away. With my back to him, I smirked widely, and quickly left the cafeteria. I was sort of scared he'd stop me and say something that I couldn't answer to.

i strolled around aimlessly until the bell rang for the next class. I sighed, hurrying to find it. The moment I got there, I was asked to stand up front and introduce myself.

I smiled politely, but it was fake. "Hello, my name is Melody Odette Chevalier. It's a pleasure to be here. Thank you for your kindness."

"Thank you, Melody. Please have a seat where ever you choose."

I stated my grattitude and hurried to take any random empty seat. Which was behind two red-head twin boys that I had no intention of talking to. Instead I fixed my gaze on the board, and dwelled on things that didn't really matter

Except my engagement. I couldn't stand Kyoya and his dad and brothers almost as much as I hated my mother. Of course, I never let my hatred for any of them show. Well, except for Kyoya. But he didn't do a very good job at hiding his dislike of me. I'll admit, half the time I'm around him, I ramble. I say the first thing that comes to mind, and hardly give my choices of speech a second thought. Kyoya thought his words over carefully, and was never blunt. He almost never snapped at people. if he means to offend you, it could easily be mistaken for a compliment. Except when you know him as well as I do, you'll soon learn he _never _compliments anyone. He's a bitter, hateful annoying, and smart boy for his age, and it'll only grow more intense as he ages. He'll only get worse, and I'm confined in an unwanted marriage with him.

And my stupid, stupid rambling. Everything I said seemed idiotic and spiteful and never well-thought-out. I said the first sarcastic thing that came to mind. I wish I was elegant and brusque. i wish my words were cunning and sharp, and that I didn't talk so much.

_But that will never be me, _some inner voice told me. I inwardly huffed.

_No, I'll be what I want to be...eventually,_ I consoled myself.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~breaklinetime

I let my fingers brush against his as we walked, and I continued glaring at the ground. It took merely minutes for Kyoya to notice something was out of place. God, I hated him. I hated pretending to be in love in front of everybody. I hated this twisted relationship.

"Where's your engagement ring?"

"Left it at home." I said simply, not looking up at him. I suddenly didn't feel like bothering with fake smiles and fake signs of affection.

"You were wearing it earlier today."

i blushed, "Oh, well...The diamond is so lovely, I really didn't want to show off so much. It must've cost a fortune." I looked up at him, using my prime acting skills as an excuse. An excuse for being too proud to wear a ring that should symbalize love, but in reality only shows a deal. A promise. Something for your own good. It was cruel, selfish, rude, even disgraceful.

I'm pretty sure he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. I gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Here we are, Miss Chevaleir."

"Kyoya, we're engaged, you can at least call me Melody." I said. "Does it bother you if I call you Kyoya?"

"Certainly not."

"Then please call me by my first name."

"As I said before, we're here." he said, and, being the gentleman he pretended to be, he opened the door, gesturing for me to walk in. I gave a grateful nod- a genuine one, this time. It's about time he showed _real _civilty.

But, dear Lord, was I surprised. Because when the door opened, we were welcomed with...

"Kyoya! Your late!" a bunch of boys all screamed. I winced at the noise. And the look on Kyoyas face? Pure gold. I smirked at his annoyed expression, eye twitching. I held in a laugh, but made sure he saw my smug expression before heading inside. This might be more fun than I thought.

And cut! Alright, please don't hate me because this is so different than what I normally write! But I actually think I'll update this one becaue this is like, my secret hobby. Writing stories in this kind of style, because it's amusing. And I'm sorry it's so...cliche and terribly written. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, I decided that last chapter was too short, and I needed to atleast start the second the same day. So, hope you enjoy! Please let me know if she is a Mary-Sue, because I hate those character, and if anything is too cliche, tell me! I'll except anything in the reveiws, even mean comments. Because I need to know what to work with, and if this story sucks too bad. Thanks!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kyoya followed me into the club room, which had been delayed. I kind of felt bad for Kyoya, because, really, the thought of him being late was unbeleivable. Even I had to get over a little shock when I heard that obnoxious shout.

Kyoya gestured to each and every host, explaining their intentions and introducing them to me. He felt the need to tell me their 'types' as well. The Princely type, The Cool type, The Strong and Silent type... it all gave me a small headache. Part of me thought the club was too...simple. it was too easy. They were obviously sucessful, but then again, why wouldn't they be? They were cliche, and cliche happened to be Ourans favorite.

So, out of sheer bordem later on in the day, I sauntered over to Kyoya's little work area, where he took phone calls about ordering flowers and clothes, and taking notes.

"Kyoya, do you need any help?" I asked, genuinely wanting to help him. I did have a heart, and watching him work completely by himself while the others had fun, it made me feel guilty about not liking him.

He hardly looked up at me, and though his face was carefully blank, I could sense he was...wary. "I'm fine."

"You have customers, and, quite frankly, they don't look too happy. Why don't I take over while you go woo them. I'm sure they'd love the favour."

"I'm sure they would, Miss Melody, but I can't burden you with this."

"Neither can I."

"I'm used to it," he stated simply, finally looking up at me. "Don't you dislike me, anyway?"

Great. He didn't trust me. I smiled, sitting beside him, "Surely theres something I could do for you. Even get you some coffee?"

"i'm fine, Melody. Really."

I sighed inwardly, and , with one last polite smile, turned away. I wandered over to some poor, neglected bookshelf. Dust had actually collected on the book shelf and I couldn't help but be horrifyed. I thought they had a whole team of maids clean this room, but I suppose...I suppose in a clubroom full of mildly attractive boys, they probably didn't read too much. The rest of the room was spotless.

I hurried to find a something to dust off the two large bookshelves, and made sure each book was dusted and placed in alphabetical order.

"What is she doing?" two voices chorused,"She's cute, for a commoner."

I clenched my teeth, i am not a commoner, and if I was, why would it matter?

"Yeah, why else would she be cleaning? Must be an honor student."

"Then why did Kyoya bring her?"

"I just want to know why she's cleaning. We have maids. Maybe we should tell her..."

I saw out of the corner of my eye, as I cleaned off an interesting-looking book, Kyoya had approached. They were close enough that, even while talking quietly, I could probably hear.

Well, he didn't even try whispering. In fact, I think he wanted me to hear. "She has slight OCD, so I suggest you be kind to her. She is certainly no commoner."

_Yet, _I thought bitterly.

"I thought the only people who got OCD were people with a bad childhood or past." the twin hosts' chorused. I remembered them as Hikaru and Kaoru, though I certainly had no idea who was who.

Kyoya didn't say anything for a moment, and turned facing my direction. I pretended to be fully focused on the shelf.

"Miss Melody, if you wish to truly make yourself useful, then why don't you start making cosplay and decorations for tomarrow. You can pick a theme."

I turned, raising an eyebrow, "Kyoya? I thought you didn't need my help."

"I can't let you embarass yourself doing commoner work." he said, "And I must say, cosplay adds up. Even i must admit your an excellent seamstress.

One of the twins raised an eyebrow, smirking, "She sews?"

"How cute!" A small blonde said, whose name was Mitskuni, though he was nicknamed Hunny. "Can you teddy bears?"

I blushed slightly, "Why, yes, Hunny. I make them for my little sister all the time."

"You have a little sister!"

"Yes, yes. Her name is Tanith." I said, ruffling his hair a little bit. "In fact, you remind me so much of her. She's so sweet and happy. Always asking me to make her new dresses and trying to help me." I laughed, "She's quite micheivious, none-the-less."

Tamaki ran over, "My daughter is so talented! And so nurturing! And she's french!"

"Half-french, Tamaki." I corrected, "Half american, too. But I do speak french, but...I'm not very good at it." I blushed.

"She's so cute!" he squealed , hugging me. I nearly choked on my own saliva in shock, and the fact I was engaged to Kyoya... Well, I didn't nessacarily like another guys' hands on me. Not when I 'belonged' to another. No matter how much I despised Kyoya.

I shot Kyoya a desperate look, but he merely smirked, taking down a few notes. I rolled my eyes, pulling away from Tamaki, smiling.

"Thank you all very much, but I think thats quite enough." I brushed off the uniforms skirt, and looked around the room. "When does...Does this club end?"

"Not for another hour." Kyoya stated, and I nodded.

"So I suppose I should...start on those designs. Is there anything you want in particular-"

Two arms linked with both of mine, "Come hang out with us, Mel!"

"Thats very kind of you, Hikaru, Kaoru. But I really should start on those designs-"

"Why? You have until tomarrow!"

"T-tomarrow?" I started panicking. Oh crap. Oh crap... I already had to finish a dress that was due tomarrow. I'd have to stay up all night, and all morning. "Thats...That's impossible."

"I bet it's not!" they cheered, and shoved me into a comfty seat in front of a table laden with cakes and delicate little tea cups. I had to admit they were adorable.

I huffed in frustration, but made no more comments. I guess I would have to forego the commision. What would one failure do? One delay? Only one person unhappy, maybe a major discount and free shipping...

But there was no use bothering them over it, really. "Why'd Kyoya bring us a new toy?" they sang in unison, and I raised an eyebrow.

"A new...toy? I-I, um... Well... I'm certainly, uh, flattered by your...offer, but I'll have to decline." I stood, "I refuse to be_ any _mans 'toy'. "

They just jerked her back down, shoving red velvet cake in my mouth. Luckily, I actually liked red velvet cake. A lot. In fact, i liked all sweets a lot. None-the-less I was somewhat disgusted by their rudeness. Yes, I was the type of uptight-with-politeness kind of girl. And yes, i hated it.

"Are you working for us now?" one said, not taking the fork out of my mouth. Probably to keep me quiet. I pulled away, swallowing and glaring at them softly.

"Well, it appears that I'm stuck making 'cosplay'-whatever that is- for you guys." she'd have to google it. She didn't stand up, though. "So, yes."

"Why? Do you know Kyoya?"

"Of course."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

I felt my face burn bright red. What would I say? "I-uh...That is, n-no. Not really..."

"Yes you are! it's so obvious!" they sang in unison, then sighed.

"But, i guess that means..." one said.

"That we can't have you to ourselves..." the other finished.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend, uh, actually...We're kiinda...engaged."

Now I was positive every girl in the room was staring at me. Straight at me. I clenched my teeth, forcing a smile. "I-isn't that right, Kyoya?"

He nodded, smiling politely, "Indeed it is."

I swallowed nervously, my smile tight, and my palms slightly sweaty. Gross. I was in so much trouble. I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Melody, can I see you for a moment."

"Of course, Kyoya." I replied, getting up.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I sighed, pushing back my chair and away from the computer. I rubbed my eyes, walking out of the room and to the kitchen, piling food onto a plate and then going back upstairs

Let's see what Mel's doing. Probably more commision work. She really needs to lay off. I didn't bother knocking, and let myself in.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked, and poor Mel must've jumped ten feet in the air, then turned back only to glare at me. I rolled my eyes at the blonde, "What are you making?"

She sighed, rubbing her temples, "Well, you see... You know how Kyoya and I are engaged because of some stupid promise the Ootori's made to my dad and our mom?" I nodded, "Well, Kyoya has this club, and so naturally I was forced to go, and basically, they...uh, flirt with girls. And now I'm forced to sew seven cosplays, which according to google is just outfits. So I have to make...seven costumes and decorate the Club room." she forced a smile. She was such an angel.

I smiled back, sitting on her bed cross-legged. "Wow...That sucks. I can help decorate the room. What it supposed to be?"

"Well, it's almost winter, so I was thinking a winter wonderland. Can you do that? I really don't want to bother you, Emiko."

I shook my head, "I can do it. You can probably ask Ryder and Kimmie to help us. It could be one big thing."

She laughed, "That would be fun... Can you hand me the ribbon, dear?"

I smiled and handed it to her, "Trust me, Mel, it'll be easy."

"Yeah, right." I could've swore she muttered as I turned to leave. I hastily ran a hand through my hair and smiled, walking out.

This could be fun.

~~~Fin~~

A/N: Okay, to clear up any confusion: Mel has two sisters and a brother. Her brother is away at colledge, and her sisters are step sisters. Her father (who is gone and the reasons why will be unfolded as the story continues) is kind of a complicated character and is mostly french, american with some scottish (just because...I felt like it), and her new 'mom' whom Mel hates is japanease, so they move, she gets rich, blah blah blah. Emiko is her age, and the chapters from here on will switch between Mel's point of veiw and Emiko's :D So, if that helps at all, please reveiw!

And yeah, its lame right now, but I swear it'll get better! :D I will have to revise this chapter later...


End file.
